Druhite's
Druhite's The subspecies managing to survive from the Milz'vosh'nik'val Empire's fall. These Insectlike people now live in the hostile environment of Cherufe Prime, hiding from the dangers above in their hidden underground cities below. Thanks to their bioscience and magic they stay hidden... but for how long is to be seen. Druhite Child "Why do we live under the surface papa?" Elder Druhite "The surface is harsh and unforgiving young one, we still pay for our ancestors mistakes to this day, it is up to you and I to make it so we can one day see the sun again and stand proud." Racial Abilities * Ability Scores Racial Traits: '''Dependent on the subspecies of Druhite there stats change as so. ** (Builder) +2 Str and Int -2 Con, Builder Druhite's are strong and crafty but have developed weak bodys from lack of combat. ** (Soldier) +2 Either Dex or Str and +2 Cha or Wis whichever mental stat you don't take, you take a negative to. (For instance if you choose +2 Cha you take a -2 to Wis) Soldiers are variable and the most common fighter for Druhite Colonys, however they either lack passion or patience commonly. ** (Scout) +2 Dex and +2 Int, -2 Cha. Scouts are often outside the colonies or out of sight, making them excellent scouts but poor at communicating. * '''Type: Druhite's are Monstrous humanoids. They have Darkvision of 60 feet as well as Eat, Breathe, and Sleep * Size: '''Druhites size vary on their subtype. Builders can be Medium or small, Soldiers are Medium, and Scouts are small * '''Base Speed: '''Builders and Soldiers have a speed of 30 feet while Scouts have a base speed of 40 feet. * '''Languages: '''Druhites begin playing with Druherian and Undercommon as basic languages. They may gain any language from starting with a high Intelligence. (Except for Secret Languages such as druidic) * '''Carapace: '''All Druhites have a 10% Fortification chance to negate a Critical from their hard and glossy carapaces. * '''Multi-Armed: Druhites commonly have 4 arms, however the bottom two are often less powerful then the top arms and less responsive, making them able to grab items but unable to cast spells or use weapons with their lower arms. * '''Compound Eyes: '''Druhites eyes are commonly Compounded leading to a +2 to perception and any other sight based Skill Check. * '''Resistance: '''Due to having to rework their biology to survive Cherufe Prime, the Druhite's gain Fire Resist 5 * '''Builder Specific Traits: '''These traits are specific to the Builder subtype. ** '''Adhesive: '''Builders are able to secrete a substance to construct new dwellings out of materials, they can use this adhesive as a 1/day tanglefoot bag or in any scenario a common adhesive would be useful. ** '''Cavern Crawler: '''Builders are used to crawling on all kinds of surfaces to build infrastructure as well as dig out spaces. They can pick either a Climb Speed of 20 Feet or a Burrow speed of 10 feet that can dig through soil, gravel, and sand. * '''Soldier Specific Traits: '''These traits are specific to the Soldier subtype. ** '''Natural Weapons: '''Soldiers gain one natural weapon attack, either a Bite, Two Claws, Pincer, Or Sting. ** '''Hardened Carapace: '''Soldiers Carapaces are even harder then regular Druhite's giving them a 30% Critical Negation chance as well as +1 Nat armor. * '''Scout Specific Traits: '''These traits are specific to the Scout Subtype. ** '''Camoflauge: '''Scouts have a natural ability to blend into their environment giving them a +2 to stealth checks ** '''Stink Bomb: '''Scouts can once per day release a horrible smell to nauseate a creature for one round, this is a 10 foot burst centered on the Druhite, a Fortitude save negates and the dc is equal to 10+1/2 HD+Con modifier. Alternate Racial Traits * '''Human Heritage: '''Due to mixed blood floating around in the gene pools of the Druhite's some Druhite are less insect in nature and more humanoid. They change to the Humanoid creature type with the Druhite subtype. They also gain a +5 to disguise to look like a human. This replaces Multi-Armed, Compound Eyes, and Carapace (Though a soldiers Hardened Carapace remains making their skin resistant and removing the disguise bonus.) * '''Vestigial Wings: '''While not able to fly, some Druhite have a pair of wings that allows them to glide at 10 feet per 5 foot drop. This replaces Multi-Armed and Carapace * '''Pheremone Treatment: '''Some Druhite's have extra powerful pheremones, this gives a +1 to all charm effect dc's. This replaces Carapace or a scouts Stink Bomb ability. * '''Toxic: '''Some Druhite's are poisonous, they can excrete a poison acting for all purposes as Small Centipede Poison with a DC equal to 10+1/2HD+Con modifier 3/day. This Replaces Resistance or a Builders Adhesive. * '''Building Claws (Builder Only): '''Your climb or burrow speed increases by 10 feet. This replaces Multi-Armed and Resistance. * '''Weapon Training (Soldier Only): '''You gain weapon focus and proficiency in one weapon, this replaces Multi-armed and Natural Weapons. * '''Rolly Polly (Scout Only): '''You can roll into a ball, using your carapace to protect you. Whenever you take the Total Defense action you gain DR5/- Until you take any kind of action. This replaces Stink bomb or Carapace. Personality The Druhite are a people that are very community driven as a whole, due to the close knit nature of their society and the constant threat of death if their existence was discovered by the Cherufe above them on the surface they have learned to constantly defend and aid one another. They often build their cities tightly packed together and with multiple layers to the point that there are towers of huts stacked to the ceilings of the caverns all becoming one three dimensional neighborhood. They also share a love to learn and research new things, a near compulsive curiosity towards the unknown that is often immediately tried to teach to ignore as a child due to the lessons learned from the fall of their ancestors empire. Curiosity is good, but only if met with equal or more caution. This leads too many researchers but a lack of overall new ingenuity due to a lack of risk taking. They have a society mostly driven by helping out one another leading to a very communistic society due to the close knit nature and lack of basic materials. Builders make up most of the population with 3/7ths of their kind while soldiers take 2/7ths and scouts the other 2/7ths. Builders are often laid back and methodical, choosing a slow and steady approach over a quick and aggressive one. Soldiers are very often the opposite, finding great passion within themselves to strike down their enemies or lead movements to the often risk abhorrent people, a many good leaders of issues within their colonies have been soldiers, buckling down to get done what needs to be. Scouts often take supporting roles too the colony. Either as inventors, researchers, magicians, scouts, or even common things such as cooks or librarians. Description Druhite's are a group of monstrous humanoids descendent from the Milz and as such are reminiscent of bipedal insectoid creatures. Though which insect they take after is various and practically unlimited, you are just as often to meet one with a stinger and wings as you are to find one that's abnormally long and riveted like a centipede. They are a highly variable race making it all the more impressive that their community is so tight knit. There are also those with more human blood in them as a recessive trait, leading to human looking people with insect features such as partial exoskeleton or claws hand hybrids. Category:Race